Atobe/Fuji vs Milky/Mac
Group League Millman serves first and starts off with his special move, Tachyon, a serve that rivals Ochi's Mach in terms of speed. Neither Fuji nor Niou is able to touch Tachyon on the first three points. At 40-0, Niou moves far back to the wall which lets him barely get a racket on Millman's serve. The return is an easy put-away for McGregor though, much to Niou's dismay. It's Niou's turn to serve next, but to the surprise of his teammates, he does not copy anyone. Niou hits his first serve of the match and Fuji tries to follow it up with a poach. McGregor notices though and sends a passing shot down the line. Niou barely retrieves it, but Millman scores with an overhead. Sanada yells at Niou but Niou ignores him. Niou plays aggressively on the next point, attacking relentlessly and scoring with a drive volley. The Japanese are shocked by his passionate showing, only Atobe nods approvingly. The match continues with both sides holding on to their service games until the score is finally at 5-5. Australia have kept McGregor's service game and lead 6-5, looking to close out the match. When McGregor smashes a chance ball, Fuji uses Higuma Otoshi to return it. Yukimura wonders why Fuji is back to his triple counters and didn't use Hollyhock Blizzard instead. Higuma Otoshi drops on the baseline, but Millman is there to return the ball with yet another smash. As Niou prepares a backhand to stay in the rally, Atobe starts flickering on the stands. It turns out that this "Atobe" was Niou all along, pretending to be Atobe with his Illusion. Subsequently, the "Niou" on the court scores with Atobe Kingdom. He tosses away a wig and reveals himself as the real Atobe. Friend and foe alike were swindled. With a score of 6-6, the chapter ends with a tiebreaker. Neither side can get the upper hand and the match goes on and on. 27-27. 41-41. McGregor then starts using Tachyon as well and Millman says they’ll serve Japan more Tachyon than they can handle. Many points later - the score is 146-146 - Millman readies himself to serve another Tachyon. Fuji shows his newest technique. Fuji’s senses sharpen and he takes in all the information about Tachyon. How fast it is, how it’s going to move, everything. With this information he essentially predicts the shot and time “slows down” for him. He hits a return ace with Millman being unable to move at all - this new Critical Wind is called Light Wind. Duke comments that if Fuji continues to break down walls with his own abilities, he will become a prodigy of the same level as Duke and Byoudouin themselves. Japan now has a 147-146 lead and it’s Atobe’s turn to serve. Atobe unveils his new move Koori no Emperor. He creates a shock wave, leaving the Australians unable to react. Also, the lights around the court and Inui’s glasses shatter. The match is over, 7-6 (148-146), and Japan now has a 2-0 lead. Category:Matches Category:U-17 World Cup Matches Category:Doubles Matches